


Quest for a better life

by Daisy1287



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bad Parent John Winchester, Beta Sam Winchester, Betas rule, Dead John Winchester and Mary Winchester, Dystopia, Female Castiel (Supernatural), Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy1287/pseuds/Daisy1287
Summary: ABO dystopia where Betas are the ruling class.Alpha Dean Winchester fights to hold his family together at any cost.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 11





	Quest for a better life

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at fanfiction
> 
> I tagged this as 'Female Cas'. In my A/B/O universe, Omegas are considered as females as they have feminine sex characteristics. I tried to write this as Male!Cas but some aspects of this story I couldn't bring myself to do so. (I have a hard time with MPreg) . So please don't judge me for it and if it bothers you that I'm writing my story, my way: please respectfully move on. 
> 
> Feedback is welcome and appreciated.

Sam tapped the steering wheel of his car willing the miles to pass. The drive is getting increasingly familiar from all the times he had made this very drive over the past three years. As he drives, Sam thinks about everything that had led him to this drive.

After the ABO plague, the population had been divided into three distinct categories. Betas, which comprised of the majority of the population, were what had once been considered normal. However, in the years since the Plague, Betas have experienced a decline in their fertility rates.

Then there are the Alphas and Omegas. They were at times considered more animal than human. Enhanced senses of smell and hearing, superior strength, and unpredictability in their behavior was enough that they were seen as a dangerous threat to humanity.

A system of laws and a special enforcement force had been established to keep the Alphas or Omegas from taking control. For years, they were rounded up and incarcerated in special facilities where they could be studied and be tested for a possible cure, or at least treatment, for the syndrome.

When the discovery of suppressant medications had been discovered, it had brought hope to the Alphas and Omegas that were languishing in the detention centers. When the suppressant use had become more widespread, the A/Os were released from the detention centers, albeit only under the direction and custody of a Beta caretaker who held their registration papers and made all decisions for the Alpha or Omega under their control. It is a broken system; Sam knows and is fighting to try to change.

After the widespread release of the Alphas and Omegas from the detention centers, a number of them had remained active to house those who are considered a danger to society or others who do not have a Beta caretaker to take charge of them. Purgatory detention-rehabilitation center is one such facility, which is where Sam is driving to. He had gotten the call at his office that Dean had raged out again. 

His older brother was found to be an Alpha when they were only kids. After having spent a year in Purgatory’s juvenile ward, getting his suppressant regiment stabilized, Dean had been released into John’s custody.

Sam doesn't really know for sure if John's abusive attitude towards Dean was a result of his Alpha status, or if John would have been that way anyway. But whatever the reason, John had been abusing Dean for years. In fact, much of the argument between Sam and John had been over the older man’s treatment of Dean. When John died three years ago, Dean's papers had been passed to Sam. It was then that Sam had learned to what extent his father had been exploiting Dean.

Dean hadn’t gone to school beyond sixth grade when he had to go to Purgatory to begin his suppressant regiment. When Dean had returned home, John had put him to work; making him work various part-time jobs during the day while Sam was in school. And Dean had been forced to turn over his wages to John, which John used to pay bills and buy alcohol. 

John had kept Dean under his thumb so tightly that it had taken almost two months for Dean to adjust to the few freedoms that Sam had been able to give him.

Dean works a job of his own choosing at Bobby’s garage. True, it was technically a part-time job, but Bobby allowed Dean to work extra hours and ran his extra payroll through the salvage yard that Bobby also owned. And while Sam technically had control over Dean’s bank account, he had given Dean the ability to make purchases on a daily allowance. He had signed off on Dean leasing an apartment. Sam had signed over John’s Impala to Dean, the only possession of John’s that Dean had actually wanted for himself, and Sam could still remember how happy Dean was when he got his driver’s license.

For a while, Sam had thought Dean was doing well. But three months after John died, Dean had begun to go downhill. The suppressants, which Dean had consistently taken since he was twelve, had begun to fail. His temper had begun getting more and more violent. And he suffered mood swings that would make anyone around Dean walk on eggshells, fearful of setting him off again. 

After about a month, Dean had been taken to Purgatory for the first time. It was then that Dean had been diagnosed with Pining illness. It was a rare illness that affects A/O s who are experiencing the loss of their mate. Since the effects of Pining illness are often fatal, relationships involving A/O s are strongly discouraged. So much so, that Sam wasn’t aware that Dean had a girlfriend until the doctor had told him that Dean was in pining.

The doctors had given Dean medication to help “ease" his symptoms. And while it did help some, Dean will still have pining attacks that cause him to be at times violent to being at depths of depression. 

When Dean was released from Purgatory, Sam had confronted him about the fact that Dean hadn’t told him that he had been in a relationship with anyone. Dean had unwillingly told Sam the truth about his relationship with an Omega name Castiel.

Dean had begun the relationship while John was still alive. Cas had worked at the small market near Bobby’s repair shop. The first time Dean had contact with Cas was when she stopped at the shop as Dean was closing up because the chain on her bicycle had jumped the gear and she needed help. Dean had put the chain back on for her and adjusted the gear to prevent it from jumping the gear again.

After that day, the pair had begun a series of clandestine meetings. And after John died, the couple had begun thinking that it might be possible to make their relationship permanent. Cas had snuck over to Dean’s apartment whenever she could, and they had consummated their relationship. Dean knew that if Cas became pregnant, and the results of a paternity test revealed that Dean was the father, they would be allowed to mate.

But before it could be confirmed that Cas was pregnant, she had disappeared from her life as if she had never existed. She didn’t go to work and never showed up at Dean’s apartment again. While Dean had tried to find Cas, no one would give him any information on where Cas is and what had happened to her.

Sam is brought out of his thoughts when he realizes that his turn is approaching. Slowing the car, Sam turns at the drive that goes into the compound of buildings that make up Purgatory. He parks in a parking space at the administration building, as he will have to sign in and get a pass to get into the ward where Dean is at.

When Sam enters the administration building, he comes to Jody Mills’ office. She is the head of the facility. And while she is a no-nonsense kind of person, she has a lot of compassion for those under her charge in the facility.

“Hey, Jody.” Sam greeted the older woman as he stood at Jody’s office door. 

“Hi, Sam.”

“I hear that Dean has been acting up again,” Sam says, trying to make light of Dean’s Alpha side raging out in a pinning attack.

“It wasn’t too bad this time. Bobby says he took his anger out on a car that was due to be crushed. If it wasn’t for the fact that his Alpha side came out, and with no apparent reason, then we probably wouldn’t have brought him in.” Jody explains.

“Can I see him?” Sam asks

“You know the rules, Sam. He can’t have visitors until he’s stabilized, and his Alpha side is properly suppressed for 24 hours after a pining attack. But you can see him through the observation window.” Jody says as she passes him a visitor’s badge. She also gets up from her desk to personally escort him to the holding room where Dean is.

As they make their way across the compound, Sam and Jody discuss Dean’s condition.

“I’m worried about him, Sam. His pining attacks are still happening and show no signs of letting up. If he doesn’t make some progress in his recovery soon, Judge Turner might consider ordering that he be put down.”

That stops Sam cold. While he had heard of Alphas and Omegas being executed in the early days following the plague that had lost control of their other side, Sam hadn’t heard of that still being in use.

“He wouldn’t really do that, would he?” Sam asked as soon as he regained the ability to speak again.

“Dean hasn’t made much improvement in three years; and the drug treatment is losing effectiveness. Something has to be done before he goes completely feral.”

“What do you suggest if drug therapy isn’t working anymore?” Sam asks, wanting to know what Dean’s options are.

“Dr. Michael Freeman in Chicago claims he has success in treating pining illness with ECT.”

“Shock therapy?”

“I know it sounds extreme. But if it helps Dean recover, wouldn’t it be worth it?”

They stop outside of the holding room where Dean is, there is a two-way mirror that allows them to observe what is happening in the room. The staff has Dean sedated and laying on a medical cot. Sam notes that this time Dean doesn’t have to be restrained. As if reading his thoughts, Jody says:

“He practically shut down when he came out of his rage. We were able to take the restraints off ten minutes ago.”

“I’ll talk to Dean about seeing Dr. Freeman when he’s released,” Sam says, knowing that Dean wouldn’t want to talk about it so soon after a pining attack.

“You’re his Caretaker, Sam. I know you try to give Dean a chance to have as much independence as possible, but you can force him to receive treatment.”

“I’ll think about it,” Sam says.

He turns his attention back to watching Dean through the window. He can see that while Dean is sedated, he is still fitful. Sam knows in his heart that the only way for Dean to recover from his pining illness is to be reunited with his mate.


End file.
